Elmer Hartman
Dr. Elmer Hartman is the Griffin Family's doctor, despite displaying a high level of incompetence in most episodes. He has a nephew, who is most likely a small child. He also has a cousin named Marshall. He was named after Seth MacFarlane's good friend and fellow animator, Butch Hartman. Biography In "Stewie Loves Lois", he gives Peter Griffin a prostate exam. Peter mistakes the exam as rape, sues him, and the ensuing court case strips him of his license. Peter's victory becomes bittersweet afterwards, when frequent urination turns into a cancer scare. He asks Hartman to check him out, and turns out Peter is fine. Hartman's medical license is reinstated at the end of the episode. In "New Kidney in Town", he gets a shoutout from Peter when Peter was a contestant on The Price is Right. He also returns from vacation in Cancun with a tan. Dr. Hartman comments about creating a man-sized hostile chicken but this is glossed-over during Peter's concern about getting a kidney transplant. He becomes Peter's kidney donor. He also attends the James Woods Regional High School essay contest assembly. He is an alcoholic, participating in Alcoholics Anonymous meetings Peter attends in "Friends of Peter G". He admitted to once giving someone a back adjustment after drinking which he wasn't skilled to do, having not attended the weekend of class that was required. In "The Education of Elmer T. Bags", Dr. Hartman lost his job because he never graduated middle school. So, he started going to James Woods Regional High School with Chris and Meg to get his qualifications for his back. In "I'll Be the Judge of That", a man accuses Dr. Hartman of raping him because he gave him a prostate exam, the same way Peter did in "Stewie Loves Lois". Peter was working as the judge in that episode and found Dr. Hartman guilty on all charges. In "Hefty Shades of Gray", he mentioned that he was engaged to a guy, known only as Mr. Ramirez. Episode Appearances *Death Has a Shadow (mentioned) *Chitty Chitty Death Bang (flashback) *Mind the Baby Gap *Death is a Bitch *Meg for Mercy *The King is Dead (Non-Speaking Cameo) *He's Too Sexy For His Fat *Fore Father *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Emission Impossible *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *There's Something About Paulie *Blind Ambition *The Fat Guy Strangler *Family Guy Viewer Mail *The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire *Brian the Bachelor *Petarded *Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows *Sibling Rivalry *Stewie Loves Lois *Prick Up Your Ears *Not All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou *The Juice is Loose (Non-Speaking Cameo) *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives *McStroke *Ocean's Three and a Half *No Meals On Wheels *Peter's Two Dads *Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air *Quagmire's Baby *Family Goy *Big Man on Hippocampus *Quagmire's Dad *Go, Stewie, Go! *Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (Star Wars Version) *Partial Terms of Endearment *Ratings Guy *Peter's Daughter *The Splendid Source *And Then There Were Fewer *Baby, You Knock Me Out *New Kidney in Town *Trading Places *Friends of Peter G *Thanks But No Thanksgiving *Three Kings (Storybook Version) *Secondhand Spoke *Livin' on a Prayer *Finders Keepers *Peter Problems *Mr. and Mrs. Stewie *Screams of Silence: Story of Brenda Q. *Total Recall *You Can't Do That on Television, Peter *Burning Down the Bayit *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *Tea Peter *Family Guy Viewer Mail 2 *The Giggity Wife *The Old Man and the Big C *Road to the North Pole (Cameo) *Brian's Play *12 and a Half Angry Men *Valentine's Day in Quahog *No Country Club For Old Men *Friends Without Benefits *Yug Ylimaf *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Filler in Need (Cameo) *Vestigial Peter *Ganging Down *A New Lease of Death *Sex and the Kitty *Pilling Them Softly *This Little Piggy *Once Bitten *Quagmire's Mom *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Shot in the Dark *Kicking Arse *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Stewie is Enciente *Baking Bad *Jesus, Mary, and Joseph (Biblical Version) *Hot Shots *Our Idiot Brian *A Lot Going on Upstairs (Dream Version) *The Woof of Wall Street *American Gigg-olo *Emmy-Winning Episode *The Education of Elmer T. Bags *Peter in Purgatory *I'll Be the Judge of That *Follow the Money *Peter Gets Fired (Movie Version) *Are You There God? It's Me, Peter *Family Guy Viewer Mail #3 *Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal (Mentioned) *Break a Leg (Mentioned) *Send in Stewie, Please (Alluded) *The Unkindest Cut *Married ... With Cancer (Mentioned) *Regarding Carter *Trans-Fat *Hefty Shades of Gray *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Dr. Hartman and Carter Pewterschmidt's voices are nearly identical, which has been mentioned several times on the DVD audio commentaries. The similarity is shown and discussed in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" and a DVD-exclusive scene in The Shawshank Redemption segment of "Three Kings". *He has a tendency to use shtick, misleading words which the Griffins presume to be diagnosis, but turns out to be something else, and that they are medically fine. *He plays General Rieekan in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side. *He gets a stethoscope for Christmas in "Road to the North Pole". Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Stupid Characters Category:Hospital Category:Alcoholics Category:Ravens Category:Fathers Category:Divorced Category:LGBT Characters Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Recurring Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Generation X Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Engaged Category:Gold Collar Workers Category:Drug Addicts